User talk:Stargazer x3
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Stargazer x3! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Nintendo 300Talk Blog 20:48 - 12/10/2011 Help Hello Stargazer x3, i noticed you uploaded a picture without any background. Can you please tell me how to remove it? Is this a feature in some edit softwares? Thanks so much for the attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hi Stargazer x3, Thanks for replying my message! I was talking about pasting part of the image on an Alpha layer, so it won't have a background at all (just like what you did with the Card-Jitsu Shadow logo, but i found that i can do this from the "select by color tool" in GIMP. Thanks again for reading, Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Club Penguin Wiki's celebrations Golden Ticket! Dear , We are glad to announce about our wiki's 5th Anniversary Celebrations! Here is your invitation: Please check out for updates, and contact me to add you to our Special Guests list: Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Party Time I don't know what is your country's time zone, so go to my user page- i replaced the content with the time of the party in all time zones. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Stop SOPA and PIPA Hi, Stop SOPA and PIPA Please click here -- CHOWDER2000King of the Puffles! 20:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit Race Hi, so you want to have a edit race with me? Well, the target is 5,000 edits! And who wins will get some trophies and a certificate. Remember- There are no time limits. Thank You and a Happy Valentine's Day! --[[User:Mixer2301|''' Idea Mixer2301']] Rollback and Chat Moderator 11:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) You're Invited! --You know what? Talk to your friend first, blog about it, 09:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Stargazerx3 I really like your art, and I must say your VERY good ad it. Can you use paint, if so you could be great for the wiki. See a paint user (who is a pro at using paint, we don't have newbees.) I'd be happy to give you the link to my paint program (Photo bucket.) Well bye ----*' ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 18:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT Hello you seemed to steal my photo on mission 4. It was the director one. Hello! I See you haven't Logged on This wiki or This Chat, Please Login in this wiki and Chat. Thanks, Please Reply ASAP! ~ --~ Tamama IS AWESOME 15:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC)